The Tissue and Imaging Core (Core C) is designed to enhance the scientific objectives and cost- effectiveness of the Program Project in the following ways: 1) by providing assistance in tissue preparation 2) by quantifying atherosclerosis by standard and novel methods, including aortic sinus, whole aorta en face, brachiocephalic artery and longitudinal aortic arch (?candy cane?) analyses 3) by providing investigators with expertise in pathology-based analytical techniques such as histological staining, immunohistochemistry and immunofluorescence, and 4) by providing investigators with more advanced, tissue-based analytical techniques, including multiple staining of the same tissue section, digital deconvolution microscopy, laser capture microdissection and electron microscopy. Centralizing and standardizing planning, tissue collection and methods of analyses in a single, integrated Core will increase the likelihood of obtaining reliable results and not compel individual Projects to develop technical expertise in these areas. Further, carrying out these studies in a single, integrated Core will allow the results to be made available to each project in a way that facilitates Project interactions.